(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to conductive members for image-forming apparatuses, transfer units for image-forming apparatuses, and image-forming apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses include various conductive members such as charging rollers, transfer belts, recording medium transport belts, and transfer rollers.